1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser for doing sit-ups and press-ups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, exercisers are widely used because people pay much attention to health and the living standard is gradually rising. People desire to have an exerciser having multiple functions, such as physical therapy, massage, body-building. In particular, an exerciser can do exercise for each part of the body.